Sleeping Series
by electricgurl
Summary: All the Sleeping series gathered together. First Dark Angel story ever, please be gentle, and let me know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:**Cat Talk

**Author:** electricgurl

**Email:** ameliakate (without the spaces)

**Paring:** Max/Alec…after a while…I think…

**Spoliers:** A few...Just thinkt hat this is a little before FN...and I will be covered...I need Biggs to be a live yet so...I am changing a lot AU!

**Summary:** Why does Max never Sleep? Maybe cause she can't talk her problems out...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Max slowly walked over from her window to her bed. She sighed and landed on her bed. She groaned as her muscles slowly relaxed. She looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. She was so tired of this whole routine. Get home from Logan's mission. Think about going to be…but in reality stare at the clock for a hour or two then start to get ready for work…which she never showed up on time for anyway. She groaned again.

She looked at the clock again and closed her eyes. She sighed. She would just like to sleep for a few seconds, she didn't want to risk a chance of dreaming.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Running, that's all she ever does and always will do. She wished that she could learn how to stop and fight, how she could stand her ground but every time that she did try and learn a new way of life someone got hurt.

So she continued running. Just like she was until.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Max jolted awake as something landed on her lap. She rolled over and landed on her feet. Her head flicking around the room, to land on the cat in the far corner. She growled.

"What are you doing in here huh?" She asked it. It meowed. She narrowed her eyes and slinked over to it. She crouched beside it, patting it's head.

"Do you have a name?" She asked. It meowed again and brushed against her arm. Her fingers hit a chain around it's neck. She rubbed her fingers over it. Using her enhanced vision she zoomed in on the name. It read 'Brian'. She snorted.

"Now that's just weird." She groaned thinking back to her and Alec's fight about Brain's name; as she picked the cat up and moved over to her bed. The cat just looked up at her and rubbed against her side as she laid down and stretched out. He laid beside her and looked up at her purring. Max grinned and began to pat him.

"Can I share something with you?" She asked. The cat eyes slowly drifted close and then opened. She swore that she saw his head move.

"You have an easy life, you know that?" Max asked rubbing behind his ear. "You don't have to worry about become a savoir…or not, or what will happen if you touch a friend, or if walking into a room with someone could be signing their death warrant. You don't have to think about what will happen if you think thoughts that you shouldn't be thinking, what others might be thinking about you." She sighed. "So yeah, like I was saying, you have it so easy...and you will never know how nice your life really is." A soft purr is her only answer.

"But most of all you don't have to worry about having two guys in your life. Two men that you feel the same about and that you don't know what to do." She sighed. "I have no idea what to do about them." Max confessed to the small cat. "I mean I have only know this one guy for a few months now…actually it will be a year next week." She said stopping in thought. She smiled lost in thought. "I think I might do something nice."

The cat purred again louder and curled into her side. She grinned.

"You've been a big help in the matter." Max said smiling down at the cat. It purred even louder.

She smiled. She began to talk more just about everything. She slowly began to drift to sleep. She groaned and curled up with the cat. "Good night Alec." She muttered as she slowly drifted back to sleep, softly patting the cat.

Brian purred and slowly slipped from her arms drifting back to the window that it climbed in and racing back down the back street of the late night Seattle. He was going back home.

It was around seven that morning that it slipped back into his house. Back into his owner's armpartment.

"Ummm…Brian you're home. I was worried." Came a masculine voice. A loud hunger cry was the response. The man chuckled. "I just hope that you were out with some hot chick and it was worth your while."

Brian walked around the armpartment and came to a stop beside his master's feet. The man sighed and picked him up. He sniffed him.

"Brian, why do you smell like Max?" Alec asked sniffing him again inhaling the exotic pear scent that was mixed with her smell.

FINI…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Phone Talk

Author: electricgurl

Email: PG-13?

Paring: m/a?

Spoilers: Everything to be safe

Summary: A phone call wakes up a sleeping X5. What is she going to do?

A/N: Another standalone…I hope to link them all together some time…

Max's sleeping body shifted as if trying to run away from an invisible force that was trying to catch her. She moaned and shifted rolling onto her back. She groaned and let out a whimper. She began to roll back and forth on the bed.

"Come on Alec, please don't make me do it…you know what Max is like."

"Hey man, you made the deal.. Now you have to honor it…"

"But-"

"No…you have to do it…No ands; ifs; or buts." The second man handed him, his cell phone, which already had Max's number brought up for him to dial. The first man groaned as he pressed connect.

Max was never as happy to hear her cell phone that Alec had given her ring. Something that only the residents of terminal city knew about she never really had a moment of silence from it. But tonight was Alec's night to be CO and Max was just enjoying a nice quiet night in which she was being terrified from her dreams. She shivered again from the memory and looked over at her phone. She grumbled and stumbled over hitting the talk button.

"Go for Max." She grumbled.

"Hey got some questions." She groaned.

"Alec, can answer them."

"Ummm…No I don't think he can?" The man said.

She groaned. "Fine what do you want?"

"I was wondering how you really felt about Alec." Max felt like gasping for breath like a fish.

"What do you mean?" She demeaned.

The man cleared his throat. He glared at the second one and began to talk again. "A little cat was talking to me."

"WHAT!" Max Screamed. "Who is this?"

"Umm..I mean that maybe I think that you should speak to my friend." He said as he thrust the phone into the second mans hand. He glared.

"yes, hello?" The X5 asked as he took the phone.

"WHO IS THIS!" Max screamed over the phone.

"No one important." He said.

"I should be able to judge that." She said. He grinned and laughed.

"How about I make a deal with you."

Max froze, did she want to do this? "What kind of deal?" She asked. He smiled he knew that he had her.

"Nothing gross just a little bet." She sighed.

"You sound a lot like Alec." The man grinned.

"Good to know."

"Your point of view." She mumbled. "So the deal?" She asked.

"If you can't find out who I am within a week. You have to go on a date with me." He grinned. Max grinned back.

"And if I do learn who you are?"

"What do you want?" He asked, knowing that it would be impossible to find out who he was.

"I'll let you know then."

They both hang up grinning thinking that this was going to be so easy.

"So man, is it on?" Sketchy asked.

"It's so on." Alec replied.

FINI….

a/n: So was it terrible? Please let me know! Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Discussions**

"Please don't make me do this!" Max Cried.

"Shh…"Logan replied. "It will only hurt him a little bit." She cried out again this time biting her lip. She looked down to look into the eyes of the man she was holding. Ben's frightened gaze met her. He smiled slightly.

"It's okay Maxie." She closed her eyes tight.

"Come on Max, you now you want to." Logan hissed in her ear. "It's what you were mad to do."

"NO!" She screamed trying to pull away from both men.

"Do it." They hissed together. She wept looking down again at Ben's eyes. But as she looked down she gasped. It was no longer Ben that she was looking at, but it was Alec.

"Max, you know you want me."

"You want him dead." Logan hissed.

"No." She whispered. "I don't..." she tried to tell him. "I think that I might have feelings-"

"Oh GOD!" Max said as she shot up in bed. She looked over at the clock. It read 3:45 am in red blaring numbers. "Well at least I got an extra half an hour in." She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, biting her lower lip she reached over and grabbed her TC cell phone. She called up the last number that had dialed in and pressed send.

Alec heard his cell phone beeping, but it was so far from reach. He grunted and reached over onto his lamp stand.

"You better be a sexy long legged brunette, waiting outside my door, if you are calling this early in the morning." He grunted into the phone.

"Well I have at least one of those covered." Came a soft voice that woke Alec up from his passive sleep.

"Honey, other then the outside my door, I think you have them all covered…at least I think so if you are who I'm talking to."

She snorted. "Whatever you would like to think," he laughed at her.

"Who has you so down on yourself babe?"

"Life." She replied.

"I think maybe you should be out there living life, rather then sitting at home thinking of better things you could be doing."

"And what would this living hold for me?" she asked.

"Depends," he whispered into the phone.

"On what?" she asked huskily.

"On if I was there or not." She snorted.

"See I can't tell you if it would or not if I don't know who you are." Alec opened his mouth to let her in on his little secret, but he kept himself silent.

"No, No, No…now that's cheating." He hissed. "Using your womanly willies, to try and win the bet." He tusked. She giggled. And Alec sighed it had been so long since he had heard her laugh.

"I will find out who you are." She informed him. He grinned.

"I'm counting on it." There was a pregnant pause as they just listened to one another, breathing for what seemed like hours. "But for now, I need my sleep unlike some certain person who has shark DNA." And with that he disconnected the phone call and laid back down, smiling. This was going to be so much fun.

Max sighed as she placed the phone back and closed her eyes, thinking about how she was going to find out just who this mystery man was, and how much he reminded her of Alec, and what the man brought out in her.

Then she grinned. She had the perfect idea, and she already knew where she was going to start.

FINI….

**_A/N: So?_** **_I promise I will be getting to a higher rating then PG-13 soon….I promise… Thanks again for all the great reviews! I love it…._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4: Learning the Truth**_

**Summary: **Can Detective Max find out who has been calling her while helping out with an E.O mission?

Max lunged for the ringing phone. She grinned holding it behind her back.

"Well, well, well." She said grinning. "I win."

_**Three day and 8 hours earlier**_

Max whistled as she entered H.Q's of Terminal city. She smiled at Alec as she walked past him. He smiled back and waved. She grinned and continued walking. Her plan was already sat into motion.

"Hey mole!" She yelled.

"Max?" He asked looking up from his gun.

"Did you get that intercom up ad running like I asked?"

Mole grinned. "It's almost there…Dix, just had to fix a few technical bugs that was still in it." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem…Just thought that I would give you the heads up. Logan's in the building." Max groaned. This was going to but a hole in her plan.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Other then you?" Alec asked as he came up behind. She jumped I surprise.

"I told you to stop doing that." She said slapping him playfully.

"What can I say babe, it's so much fun." He said grinning at her. Max shivered at the word babe.

"Can you say that again?" She asked looking around at the others. Alec cocked his head.

"it's so much fun."

"No, the first half."

"What can I say?" he questioned.

"No, the name."

"Babe?" She shivered again.

"Why what's up?" He asked nervously.

"It's just reminded me of someone…" She smiled. "That's all."

He laughed nervously. "That right? Who?" He asked.

"It's this guy that's been-"

"MAX! I thought that you weren't coming in today?" Logan called as he ran over to join them. She growled.

"Damn." She said ass she turned her frown was replaced with a smile.

"Hey Logan, what have you been up to?"

"This and that…I got a mission for you from Eye's Only." He said looking around. Max forced a grin.

"I think I can help out. What's it for?"

"I need someone for a deep cover mission."

"Where?"

"Kit's Palace."

"Sounds straight up…why do you need my help?"

He bit his lip. "Well…"He cleared his throat. "It's ummm…a strip bar…" max nodded.

"Okay…so?"

"For woman."

"I think Alec would be better suited."

"I already asked him…I need someone on the floor also." Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Give me the break down."

From behind the now distance couple Alec grinned. Now, this is gonna be fun.

Okay so maybe this isn't really gonna be that fun. He groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dressed to the tee, here he was. An X5, undercover agent. Dressed in a cloth that barley covered his parts…He was so greased up that he was sure that if anyone touched him that they would just slide off of her.

"I'm never gonna live this down." He groaned looking out. He spotted Max, Ce-Ce and Biggs. He moaned deeply.

"She's evil." He said thinking back to what Logan had told him.

"_So what Logan, woman can have fun to…"_

"_Fun that could led to their untimely death?"_

"_WHAT!" Alec screamed alarmed._

"_The club owner's boyfriend is into well…porn."_

_Alec shrugged. "Whatever turns your crank."_

"_Even if it's snuff-film ?"_

"_Well, that's were I draw the line…what do you need me to do?"_

_Logan_ _smiled. "Well, to begin with you need to be a male striper…" Alec snorted._

"_Okay…I think that I can cover that…What else."_

"_Well Max is gonna be undercover." Alec nodded. "And I need you to…ummm." He cleared his throat. "I ummm…I'll need you to ummm."_

"_Just SPIT IT OUT!" Alec cried._

"_Cozy up to her."Logan_ _said looking at the floor._

"_WHY!" Alec nearly screamed._

"_Kit's boyfriend picks the girls that the guys are cozy with…I need to make sure that he picks you and Max." _

_Alec groaned this couldn't get any worse._

But of course like his life…It was so much worse. Max was here…dress let's just say a little less then she should be and had brought their friends with…The dancing he was fine with it was the lap dance that he was going to be giving her that made him nervous. He took a deep breath…He could do this…He had to be able to do this.

Max ordered another drink as she downed her first one.

"Max, maybe you should slow down." Ce-Ce said slowly.

"I don't think that I can…I mean what Logan asked from me…I think that I need to be out of it…Totally."

Biggs laughed. Ce-Ce slapped him. "Shut-up!"

He snorted. "I'm just saying that. It will take more then some average drinks to get you where you want to be." Max looked up.

"You have something in mind?" She asked.

Biggs grinned. "Don't I always?" He pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to her.

"Manticore use to give them to use to loosen us up. Two should do it." He told her.

"So give me four." Max whispered holding out her hand. Biggs bit his lip looking at Ce-Ce. She nodded that it was fine. They were both here. They would protect her. He shook out four and gave them to her.

She swallowed them with her shot and turned back to the stage as the lights dimmed.

"So, how long till they take effect?" She asked.

Biggs and Ce-Ce grinned.

"Not to long." Ce-Ce said smiling. Thinking how fun this night was going to be.

Max grinned as she watched the male sway to and fro on the stage. "Wow." She whispered. "You know who he reminds me off?" She asked Ce-Ce. The sober X5 turned to her.

"Who?"

"Alec." She said tipping her head to one side and sighing.

Ce-Ce laughed. "That is her honey. I think maybe you should stop drinking, K?" Max frowned.

"I thought that it had no eff-"

"Effect." Ce-Ce supplied.

"Yeah, no effect on us."

"That's before you take the pills."

"Oh…"Max sighed. "How much longer?" She asked looking at her watch.

"When Alec finishes his dance."

"He is pretty good at this." She said sighing.

"Yeah…" Ce-Ce nodded looking at Biggs with a worried expression.

"Hey Maxie…Are you sure that you have to do this tonight?" She nodded.

"Logan says that Friday night is the only one that this guy does what he does…"The others nodded.

"Okay well I think that we should get it ready." Biggs said nodding to the others. He grabbed Max's arm.

"Come on Maxie, let's get you up front where the big man can see you."

"Okay." She replied following them with her drink. "Time to get this party started."

Alec groaned as he finally left stage. Thankfully that part was finished and now he could put on at least a pair of shorts…Take it they were tiny shorts, but they were still shorts…and he would take that over what he was currently wearing…which was nothing…Then as if remembering something he groaned. The night of events wasn't over yet, he still had to give Max a lap-dance.

"Damn." He grumbled pulling on his shorts.

"Terrific work my boy." Bryan said as he slapped him on the shoulder. Alec surpressed the urge to shudder as the older man clapped his back. "I think that you have a great future in this work…I'll be keeping an eye on you." Alec grinned.

"Thank you sir."

"It's Bryan…Please I hate that sir bit…Now you better get ready there are a great number of waiting females out there for you. Don't let me and Kit down."

"I don't plan on it sir." Bryan grinned.

"Good to know." He grinned as Alec walked down into the main part of the Bar. "Really good to know, as you just became my new leading man."

Max smiled coyly at the man dancing in front of her. She pouted as he went to leave. "Why is he leaving?" She asked huskily looking over at Ce-Ce. She glared at Biggs.

"He got some bad vibes." She replied. "Don't worry Max, you have to remember the plan." Max stopped and thought.

"Alec." She said digging out her phone. "I almost forgot the plan!" She yelled at the pair of X5. They stared back at her. Biggs grabbed the phone from her.

"What does the phone have to do with it?" He asked.

"It's a bet." Max explained. "Alec thought that he could trick me with a new phone and a different voice. But I still know that it's him. I just know." She muttered grabbing the phone back she dialed the number that she had committed to memory.

"Did that make any sense to you?" Biggs asked. The other female shock her head.

"Was it suppose to?" She asked. Biggs frowned.

"I'm not sure…I do know that we shouldn't have given her four."

Ce-Ce raised on eyebrow. "Only thinking that now?" she asked watching Max. "Alec is so going to kill us. You know how protective he is." Biggs groaned.

"Yeah, and to do this to is first possible mate." He groaned. "We are so dead."

Ce-Ce nodded. "With a capital D." She didn't notice that Max was up swaying slightly and wandering off.

"Oh crap!" Biggs exclaimed watching her leave. "Not good." He muttered as he and Ce-Ce followed her towards the back.

Crap. Alec thought. My phone. He turned back around and went into the back stage area. He sighed.

"Almost forgot about this." He jumped about ten feet when it started ringing. He looked at the number and almost had a heart attack.

"What do I do?" He asked. He jumped again as someone grabbed the phone from him.

Max smiled as she saw Alec walk back into the room. She redialed the number and watched him become worried over the number flashing on the screen. She grinned wildly and walked over.

Max lunged for the ringing phone. She grinned holding it behind her back.

"Well, well, well." She said grinning. "I win."

Alec turned and stared at her in wonder. "Maxie?" he asked.

She smiled. "Now what was the deal again?" She asked.

TBC…

_**A/N: That went in a different direction then I thought it was going to…Damn…Now everything is changed….On well…Next Part will be out soon…What will happen? Humm review and you shall see:-) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4b: Working With The Truth**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly I don't own them…Wish I did but it's called this little thing called the law…Where they get picky if you say that something is yours but it really isn't…ummm, wonder what that's all about…

**_Summary:_** Max has just learnt who the phone call buddy is…The only problem is… That they are on a mission and she has gotten drunk…Thanks to Biggs and his wonderful pills…So what is going to happen now? Let's tune in and find out…Shall we?

_Max smiled as she saw Alec walk back into the room. She redialed the number and watched him become worried over the number flashing on the screen. She grinned wildly and walked over._

_Max lunged for the ringing phone. She grinned holding it behind her back._

"_Well, well, well." She said grinning. "I win." _

_Alec turned and stared at her in wonder. "Maxie?" he asked._

_She smiled. "Now what was the deal again?" She asked._

"MAX!" Biggs shouted as he turned the corner. "ALEC?" he yelled in surprise.

"Biggs?" Alec asked looking him over. "What are you doing back here?" He paused. "What is Max doing back here." Biggs frowned.

"Well you see it's something like this-"

"BIGGS? Did you find here?" Ce-Ce asked as she ran into the room. "Oh thank god." She said walking over to Max.

"Maxie?" She asked taking a hold of the other X5. "Come on."

She smiled. "Ce-Ce guess what?" She said as she followed her out.

"What?" She asked playing along.

"Alec is my Phone friend." Ce-Ce nodded.

"Okay Max…That's nice I guess." She walked her from the back. "Alec?" She asked turning to her former C.O

"Yeah?"

"Can we pick up the pace? I have places to be tonight." Alec nodded.

"I'll be right there…Just make sure that she's in the mood."

"That shouldn't be a problem." She replied leaving her mate with a very ticked off X5 alpha male.

"What in GODS NAME DID YOU GIVE HER!" He shouted.

"Just some relaxing pills." He said.

"They should have worn off by now…" he stated. "Unless you."

"She wanted them man. And you know Max…there is no way that you can say no to her when she has her mind sat on something." Alec nodded.

"But you couldn't have."

"I know…and I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do…it's not like she's gonna remember a lot of this anyway…So you might as well finish up the mission and then we can take her home." Alec nodded.

"Fine…Once I get her alone out back you and Ce-Ce got out to the truck and get the link up and running I really don't want to drag this out…I want it to be short and sweet got it." He nodded.

"No problem…But for now. I think maybe you should get out there and claim your mate. Before she gets herself into trouble." Biggs informed his friend. Alec nodded and composed himself, passing his street clothes to his friend.

"I'll need this later…Don't lose anything."

Biggs nodded. "No problem…See ya in a few." Alec nodded and turned trying to compose himself. This was it. They had to be able to pull this off. Sighing he walked out to see Max squirming in her seat next to Ce-Ce. He slowly walked over.

"hello there pretty ladies. How about a private dance?" He asked in character. Max grinned seating up straight.

"What about a drink and then we talk about the rest of the night?" She asked softly playing her part. Alec swallowed deeply. This really wasn't Max. "hummm." She purred. He smiled softly.

"Sounds perfect." He grinned taking a seat across from her and Ce-Ce. The other X5 grinned.

"Max, I really should be going." Max just nodded.

"See ya at home."

"Be safe." She replied as she and Biggs left the bar.

"Always." Max said as she poured herself a drink and then Alec.

"Where did you get all that alcohol." She grinned at his question.

"Swiped it." She replied sipping at her drink. He grinned.

"In that case, I'll have another drink."

Within twenty minutes the two had almost drank the complete bottle.

"So what about that dance huh?" Alec asked.

"Sounds good to me." Max said standing up swaying slightly. Alec grinned as he two stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Come on. I know just the place."

Bryan grinned as he followed Alec and his companies move threw the building. "She'll be perfect." He grinned as he grabbed his knife and walked in the direction that the pair had been headed towards.

Max purred softly as she walked with Alec towards their destination.

"So where are we going?" She whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his ear. He moaned and hissed.

"Watch it." He said smiling. " We should wait until we are into a little private room. So that no one can see us." She pouted.

"What if I wanted someone to see me with you?" Alec took a deep breath.

"Max." he stated looking at her. "That's not you talking right now." She looked up at him.

"How can you say that." She bit her lower lip. "I mean just because I don't say something, doesn't mean I don't want or like it." She smiled coyly at her and moved closer. Her breasts pushing up against him.

He took a deep breath. She smiled again and lightly kissed his lips. She broke from him and rested her head on his chin.

"I do like you…and it's not anything but me…100 me talking." She smiled and kissed him again. He smiled and slowly opened his mouth and licked her lip. She smiled and invited him into her own mouth.

"Want you." She said pulling back.

"You can have me." He told her. "But not in the hall." She moaned.

"But I want you…now." She said her hand sliding down his chest and slipping under his waistband. She cupped him. He moaned deeper.

"Okay yeah. This room will do." He moaned as he pushed into the door. It gave way and the two tumbled into the room.

Alec broke away and looked around the room. "What the heck?" He stated. Max broke off and fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Alec? Did you see that?" She laughed deeply. "I fell but it didn't hurt." She giggled. "I'm kinda dizzy." She stated.

"umm." He replied as he looked around the room at the video cameras and all the chains and knifes hanging from the walls.

"Not good." He said as he looked over at Max.

"Babe, I think that it's time to leave-"

"No…I think that it's just time to begin." Bryan said as he joined them in the room.

"Hey you can't be here." Max said. Bryan laughed as Alec inched towards her. Bryan pulled a knife out.

"Sweet thing. I can be anywhere I want." She huffed.

"I could so kick your ass." She mumbled from the bed. He laughed and pulled a button out from his pocket. Alec watched as the lights on the camera's all turned on.

"Bryan what's going on." He turned to the X5 smiling.

"It's time for your acting career to begin."

"So how much of this do you think we need?" Biggs asked.

"I don't know…I mean with Max that way it might not be the best idea and I know that we have all the information we need."

"Yeah so let's go." They smiled.

"It's time to kick ass."

"My acting…ohhh." He groaned and looked at Max. "Come on Bryan I mean…this is just a little bit past weird. We are talking about what could be rape."

Byran laughed. "Not rape dear boy. Well not just rape…Murder also." He grinned and pulled out his knife passing it to Alec. He just stared at him. Then grinned.

"Thanks." Bryan looked at him.

"That was easier then I thought." Alec grinned.

"Not for that…For this." He grinned as he knocked him down with on punch." He grinned rolling his arms. "Now that felt great." Alec walked over to Max.

"Come on Max. We have to get going." She moaned.

"Not feeling good." She moaned tightening up into a ball. "I don't like this." She groaned grabbing his hand.

"It's okay." He told her. "It's just a side-affect of the pills." She groaned.

"About what I said. I mean that some of what I was doing."

"Don't worry Maxie."

Biggs and Ce-Ce slowly walked in. "So…everything taken care of?" Alec grinned.

"Everything's all better now." He said softly lifting Max into his arms.

"Let's go home."

FINI


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Nice Wake-up Call**

Alec sighed looking at the sleeping Max. Her head laying in his lap. He softly lifted her head as he moved out from under her walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water. Looking over he took a deep breath. This morning was just going to be fun.

Max groaned and shook her head. This was horrible what kind of person would willingly put themselves threw this. She groaned thinking about how Sketchy must feel every morning and wondered how he did it.

"I'm never going to trust Biggs and Ce-Ce ever again." She moaned grabbing her head as she tried to arrange her thoughts over last night.

"What in Gods name did I do?"

"Well would you like ever thing in order or just from the best." Max gasped and spun around to see Alec standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked.

"Well, let's see…a) this isn't your house…b) I thought you might need some help this morning, and c) I was being nice." He grinned and moved over sitting beside her. She twitched and inched away.

"Did we…ummm, do anything?" She asked shyly looking down at her hands that were curled up in her lap.

"Only in our dreams." He smiled softly, wondering if she remembered that he was her mystery caller. "Do you remember anything that happen last night?"

Max's face went blank as she tried to remember. She closed her eyes. Her mouth puckering up in thought. "I think I remember some of it. But not all of it." She frowned. "Was there a whip somehow involved last night?"

Alec laughed out loud. She cringed away from the loud noise. He hissed.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"No problem, just don't do it again." They sat and smiled at one another. After a moment he handed her the cup of coffee.

"This is for you, by the way." She smiled thankfully and took it. Slowly taking a small sip. A horribly strange taste filled her mouth and she couldn't help but spit it out onto Alec's top. He pulled back.

"I'm so SORRY!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay." He said. "The top needed to be washed any ways." She nodded and then frowned, looking down at the cup with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" She asked holding it back out to him. He smiled and pulled his top up and over his head.

"Irish Coffee."

"What's in it…"

"A little bit of everything…" She glared at him. "And some liquor." He finished.

"And I would want this because?"

"It will help stop the headaches." She smiled.

"Well then…let's drink up."

Three cups of Coffee later Max and Alec were both finally ready to head to work, and they were only going to be a little bit late.

"So, are you sure that I didn't do anything I should know about last night?"

Alec grinned remembering everything last night.

"Nope nothing." Max frowned. "How come I don't like that look of yours." Alec just smiled and moved on.

"Max, you don't like anything about me." He ran ahead leaving her behind.

"That's so not true." She muttered as she followed him.

Max groaned as she flopped down into the chair beside O.C. "Kill me now." She moaned to her best friend.

"What's wrong Boo?" She asked as she inspected her nails.

"I don't know how you all do it…"

"What?"

"Deals with Hangovers and feelings and all this stuff."

O.C just smiled. "Years of practice." She informed her friend.

Max moaned again and grabbed her head as her phone began to ring. She shrugged off her book bag and handed it to O.C as she curled up into a small ball.

"Make it stop!" She groaned covering her ears. O.C grinned.

"You're just a big baby." She dug around the bag and finally pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Max?" The voice asked.

"No, Original Cindy. What do you want with my Boo?"

"To Talk."

"She's a little bit-"

"O.C who is it?" Max asked, her heartbeat picking up as she thought about her mystery caller.

"Who is it?" O.C asked.

"A secret."

"Huh?"

"Can I please talk to Max?"

"Whatever." She handed Max the phone. "You can talk to the fool." She said. "I'm gonna go check my make-up."

Max grinned. "Max here."

"Hey there sweets." Max held back a giggle.

"So, it's almost been a week." She said. He grinned.

"That it has been."

"Do you have the mystery solved yet?" He questioned.

"Sadly no…I have a feeling that I did know but I don't any more."

"Well how about this…I'll meet you in two days at the Crash. I'll be in the place and you have to find me…without calling my number."

Max stopped and thought about it. "Well…I mean I don't know…"

"Come on Max, it can't be that hard…I'll even give you two clues….your choice…and I'll wear one special colored piece of clothes."

"Deal." She grinned. "So let's see…Two clues…"

"Yep."

"Are you a X5 that I know?"

"yes."

"Okay so I know you…Ummm….Your male…And you have a cat…You live in Settle…and you know about Crash."

"You got it all so far."

"So I think I'll leave my last question until later."

"Whatever you wish sweet-thang." She laughed.

"Wear pink."

"Huh?"

"Your one piece of clothes…I want it to be pink." He laughed.

"Done."

FINI….

A/N: I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted….But I hope that I will be posting again soon….Also let me know if you would be interested in learning what happen from the bar to Alec's place….Also let me know what you thought…and I already know that it needs to be betaed…Thanks for reminding me anyway….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Pinkness that is Him.**

Alec grinned as he pulled on his, deep pink boxers. Tonight was so going to be worth the pain he had gone threw to buy these evil creations. The sale man who had sold it to him had pratically thrown himself onto him when he saw what the X5 was buying. He shook his head. But that's beside the point.

He finished dressing as he pulled on a pair of old jeans and a longer then normal top, to cover the top of the boxers. Looking in the mirror he grinned. This was going to be on hell of an entertaining night.

Max looked herself up and down in the mirror, grinning at what she saw she moved out of the bathroom and into the main living area.

"BOO!"O.C yelled. "You better be ready I swe-" She halted mid rant. "OW-OW! Who are you and what have you done with my Boo!" O.C asked as she walked around her nodding her approval.

"Like it?" Max asked.

"Like it?" Cindy gasped. "LOVE IT…Now one question who's the lucky man that got my Boo all dressed up…It's not Logan and another one of that boy's crazy eye's closed going to fight the entire world notions is it?" Max giggled.

O.C raised her eyebrows. "Did I just hear you giggle?"

Max laughed and nodded. "I'm gonna meet my mystery man tonight." She twirled. "Think he'll like?"

"Baby, he liked you before…Now he's going to die because of your extreme hotness." Max blushed.

"Well maybe I should change into something a little less-" O.C grabbed her and pulled her to the door.

"Now, now….none of that. This boy's gonna see ya and that's that maybe my boo wouldn't be pouting any more and we can all be happy and you in a little less danger."

"I don't know there still is Alec." Max stated smiling.

"Now, don't get me wrong but when you compare that fine looking X5 with your 'I'm so not like that-boyfriend' of yours I think Logan wins the 'I've put Max in danger' award." Max nodded then frowned.

"Your kinda right there." O.C stopped dead in her tracks and pressed her hand against Max's forehead.

"What's up with you…You sick or something? I mean You're the first person to grab a sign that reads 'HATE ALEC CLUB'."

Max shrugged. "I don't I just don't feel the same after the whole deal with the club the other day."

"Boo," Cindy said as they began to walk again. "You can't remember the whole dealio."

"So…"

"So, maybe he wasn't the prince that the others are making him out to be." Max snorted.

"I get that, but I can't stop thinking that just maybe they are right." O.C shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Your life Boo…Just remember that I will always be there for you no matter what happens." Max grinned.

"Alright let's get going….Don't wanna miss my Mystery man."

"What do you mean that it's **_dye_** night?" Alec asked the bouncer. The bigger man just grinned.

"It means that without a bright colour on you somewhere you can't get in here." Alec groaned.

"Maybe you should have advertised this better." The Bouncer raised his eyebrow and pointed over his left shoulder. Alec's gaze followed him and he groaned.

There on a poster half Alec's size was a bright tee-dyed shirt, with the words:

'_Dye Night! _

_The first annual color showdown. _

_The more colors you have the better your chances for winning the $500.00 Prize!_

_Some come on in and bring the brightest colours you own!_'

"Perfect." Alec moaned.

"So do you have something or not?" The bouncer asked. Alec growled at him as he pulled his boxers up as he pushed his jeans down and his top up out of the way.

"There," the man grined. "That wasn't that hard."

"You have no idea." Alec groaned as he moved to walk pass him, tucking everything back into place. The man grabbed his arm.

"Now, now…I have to show that all night or you can't go in." Alec growled again, as he pulled his top off and threw in onto the other mans face.

"Happy?"

"Not yet, but the night is only beginning." Alec groaned as he quickly disappeared back into the room. Thee first thing he nodded was the large number of people that were dressed up in colours. He groaned as he closed his eyes. The bright colours already giving him a headache, then he grinned. Maybe this would make his job a bit easier. He re-opened his eyes and spotted four other men with pink clothes on. Grinning he walked over to the bar.

Let the games begin. He thought.

Max smiled at Denny as she and O.C walked up.

"Max looking great tonight. But I'm afraid that I can't let you in."

"What! Denny come on." He shook his head.

"Can't do it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"It's Dye Night." He replied.

"What do you mean that it's **_dye_** night?"

"Man, you and Alec sure are a lot a like." O.C looked up.

"What's that mean?"

"He asked me the same question."

"Oh yeah, and how did that go down?" Max asked afraid that Alec had gotten in trouble.

"Well he must have a hot date to night cuz, he ended up getting in with a pair of jeans and pink boxers."

Max's eyes widened "Are you sure they were pink?"

"Oh yeah…trust me." Max looked over at O.C

"Oh-My-God!" She gasped.

"What Boo…what is it." Max looked like she was going to faint. Original Cindy grabbed her arm.

"Max!" She said slapping her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Alec." She groaned. "I know this." She groaned and shook her head. "OHHHH!I remember it now…"

"Remember what?" O.C asked. Max groaned and looked up at Cindy.

"It's him…Alec's my Mystery guy." Cindy's eyes widened.

"NO!" She said laughing.

"Yeah." Max said as he mereories from the other night came back to haunt her. "Oh God. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey now…"Cindy said. "it's not that bad. I mean that's play a game." Max froze and then looked up at her best friend. A grin forming on her face.

"I have just the idea. But first we have to go and change."

The two friends grinned at one another as they ran back to their place.

Alec glanced up at the clock and sighed. She was late. He groaned and ordered another drink. This was harder then he thought it was going to be. He glanced over to the door and frowned as Logan and Asha came in with matching tops and pants. He slammed his head down on the counter and moaned as they made their way over to him.

"Hey Alec." Asha said smiling at him. He groaned again at the colour that was radiating off them.

"Are you guys trying to make me sick or where the outfits just a 'good idea'."

They both had on lime green pants which clashed with their bright orange and yellow tops. Logan looked around.

"Hey, no need of that, Mr. Pink-y." Alec snorted. Slamming down his empty glass.

"Logan, just please go away. I don't want to see you or your long lost helpless fashion victim from the past. Okay." Logan just glared at him.

"Fine, here's Max, I'll just go and talk to her." He hissed. Alec looked up at the mention of Max and almost lost his balance. Max and Original Cindy slowly made their way down the stairs taking everything in. They were both dressed well to sultry for Alec's likes with them in a room with other males that weren't him. Alec grinned as they walked down and then threw the crowd like they owned the place which they practically did. After way too many cat calls Alec walked over to them.

"Good evening ladies, perhaps you would both like to join me for a dance or a drink." Max and Cindy smiled at one another leaning closely.

"We'd like that a lot." Alec grinned as almost every male in the building watched with envy as Alec took both woman by the arms and walked them into the back where they usually share the space with Sketchy.

"What's with the new and may I say slut looking outfits ladies." Max grinned.

"I've got a date." She glanced him up and down.

"Where's your top?"

"Forgot it somewhere." Max nodded.

"Whatever."

"Date with who?" Alec asked.

"Don't know yet." She replied. He laughed at her.

"Nice try Maxie."

"At what?"

"Trying to make m-Logan jealous."

"Whatever."

"Okay can you please you a different word." O.C demanded as she walked off. Max shook her head.

"So…" She said. "What's with the pink." She reached out and then stopped herself as she had another flashback to the other night.

"A guess it could be call a bet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure yet." He grinned. "But I don't want to hold you back from your unknown date so please. Don't hang around on my account." Alec said motioning for her to leave. She smiled.

"See ya later?"

"Yeah."

Max turned away grinning. "Have fun."

"You to." He forced.

"I already am." She stated. Then grinning she moved to the first man she spotted that was wearing something pink.

"Hey." She said as she curved around his body to dance with him.

"Hey." He replied smiling widly.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. He grinned.

"Always." They moved so that Max knew Alec could see as they slowly began to dance.

Alec watched angrily as she danced with some fool. He growled loud enough that a few couples got up and moved away. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number.

He watched as she pulled away and apologized as she answered her phone.

"Go for Max."

"Wrong guy." She laughed and he growled.

"I know…just wanted to make sure you knew what would ever happen if you hurt me. Being the only two single X5's around we can't be to sure." Alec froze as she started to walk towards him. He took a deep breath.

"So I take it you know who I am." She made eye contact with him.

"That would be a yes. Did you really think I would forget about that night forever?" Alec took a deep breath as she came to stand in front of him. They both disconnected their phones.

"It was fun while it lasted." He replied. She grinned.

"I can promise that it's going to be a lot more fun now." She reached up and grabbed his head pulling him down for a deep kiss. He pulled away gasping for breath.

"Do you promise?" She smiled at him.

"With everything I can give." Then they met again for another kiss.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I think that the next one will be the last one…but then again I have a few other's that could fit into their universe so we will have to wait and see…But I can promise you think that the next one will be NC-17 or at least an R so Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming….I love the feedback it helps me write….


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7: The Wake Up Too Beat Them ALL!**

Alec grinned as he looked around everything was ready and he couldn't wait until Max got to see everything. He checked the time again. After all he couldn't be late for his and Max's first date.

Max looked up at the clock and ran back into her room.

"O.C?"

"What Boo?" She replied for the 35th time that night.

"Are you sure that I look okay?" She looked at her self in the mirror. She was in a long white flowing dress which flowered out at the bottom.

"Yes, Boo, your pretty." Max stuck her head out the joining room.

"Oh…"

"What Boo?" O.C asked warn out.

"Only pretty?" She asked shyly.

Original Cindy grinned. "No, not pretty…" Max appeared in complete view. Hands on her hips a look of displeasure appearing.

"You look magnificent, Terrific, stunning…Would you like me to continue?" O.C asked. Max smiled to herself.

"No, Thanks…"She disappeared into her room. A few moments later her head re-appearing. "Are you sure?" O.C just slammed her head into the desk.

Alec rain his hands together again and took a deep breath. Okay this is it….Don't blow it. And with that he opened the door.

"Hey! Anyone home?" He shouted.

Original Cindy hearing the reason for her torment went running to his voice. "Oh Thank-GOD!" She exclaimed. She disappeared and ran to Max's room. Grabbing her she pulled the stumbling girl in high heels to the elegant dressed male by the front door.

"Take HER and have a good night." She smiled at Max. "Have fun Boo, and maybe stay out all night…" With that she disappeared into her room waiting for them to leave.

Max grinned as they walked out of the building and into the little car that was awaiting them.

"You look Fantastic, Max." Alec said as he opened her door.

"You clean up nice to Alec." She said smiling as she took a seat. He ran around the back and jumped in.

"Ready for the most exciting night of you life?" He asked. She just grinned and turned the radio on.

Max sighed as they got back into the car. The night had been perfect, a quiet dinner at Alec's favorite restaurant. A stroll on the beach. No emergency's and a lot of date like things.

"Now there is one last thing left." Alec informed her.

"And what is that?" She questioned. He grinned.

"It's back at my place. We'll be there in ten minutes." Max nodded.

"I think I can wait that long." She said as she closed her eyes and listened to the soft music playing over the radio. She slowly drifted to sleep listening to the comforting words.

_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm_ _everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

Alec slowed the car down to stop. He glance over to his side and smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him. He turned the car off cutting another love song off. He slowly made his way over to her side and opened the door. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She moaned and pulled him down lower not letting him go. The kiss deepen as he pulled her out of the car. She wrapped herself around him as he carried her up the stairs into his apartment. Sleepily she opened her eyes.

The room was lit by candles of all different shapes and sizes. She gasped.

"Alec is this for me?" She asked looking around. He smiled.

"Down to every last candle." He guided her over to his couch and I also found this for you. He turned on the TV and pressed play on the VHS remote control hugging her to him they settled down as the previews finished playing. Suddenly the theme to The Little Mermaid began to Play.

"OY-MY-GOD!" She screamed kissing him. "Where did you find it."

"A friend of mine." She grinned and kissed him again.

"I love it." She said as they sat back down to enjoy the movie.

Much later Max was asleep and Alec almost there. He gathered her up into his arms and took her into his room. The rest of the evening plans could wait for tomorrow. With a deep content sigh he fell into bed beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

Alec woke grinning. Max was still asleep by some miracle. She hadn't had a nightmare all night. Grinning he pulled off their clothes and moved to rest between her thighs. He slowly began to kiss her thighs. She moaned and rolled over. Grinning he bit her back sit playfully she moaned in pleasure and shifted rubbing herself against his bed sheets. He grinned and bit again harder. She moaned again but this time it sounded like she was awake.

"Alec?" She asked.

"Yes."He asked crawling up her body to whisper kisses across her back.

Max moaned as she rolled onto her back. Alec smiled as he followed her with his fingertips. Tracing her ribs she moaned as his smile turned into a grin. Slowly kissing her throat he made his way down to her breast, then the small valley between them.

"Your perfect." He groaned against her soft skin.

"Your not that bad yourself." She muttered threw moans of pleasure. His tongue traced down her center stomach to encircle her belly button. Quickly he plunged his tongue into the hole. She shivered as she thought of it as a preview to come.

"Baby-"

"Ummm, Alec Please!" She gasped. His fingers traced down her side to rest on the outside of her upper thigh. He spread her legs and positioned himself so he was looking up at her.

"Like I said Perfect." He purred. As his hands traced around to caress her inner thigh. He rubbed his left fingers against her. She quivered. Her eyes jumping open to find him staring at him. He grinned at her and moved forward to catch her mouth. In doing so he pushed his finger into her fully. She gasped as his mouth caught hers. He thrust his tounge into her mouth as he began to slow find the pace he was looking for. She began to moan for more and he added another finger.

Her eyes found his again and they grinned to on another and Max reached down between them and took a hold of him beginning to stoke him with the pre-cum already on his tip..

Max laughed in delight as she writhed under his body. He groaned as she found a pace that match his own entering her.

"My God Max." She grinned.

"Mine." She growled as she bit into his neck.

"yours." He agreed as he tipped his head to one side to reassure her that he agreed with her claim.

"Want you inside me know." She gasped pulling away his blood covering her teeth.

"Take me." He whispered as he withdrew his fingers putting them to his lips he licked them clean then smiled as she flipped them over and pushed down on his harden erection. She lead down and kissed the side he bite. He moaned and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to his mouth kissing her soundly before he broke from it and bite her neck.

"MINE!" He roared.

"Yours!" She groaned back a wave of pleasure crashing over her. She broke from him, tearing where he was attached to. Her blood poured over her breasts. Alec sat up as she continued to work towards their goal he began to lick away the blood they both moaned as Max came for the first time taking a hold of him with her inner muscle.

"ALEC!" She screamed.

"MAAAX!" He yelled within seconds. He collapsed backwards as she fell on to his chest. They both lay there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath.

Alec rolled her over so they were still together by lying on their sides. He cupped her cheeks.

"I think I might Love you." He said kissing her soundly. She grinned against him.

"Dito." She replied moving in to kiss him again.

Grinning the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep. To tried to even cover up.

White nodded to the commander beside him. "Capture don't kill." He informed him. He nodded in understanding. They troops moved in.

Both Alec and Max jumped up at the same time. They tipped their heads. "White!" Max hissed. They grabbed the nearest clothes. Which all happened to be Alec's and dressed. Max was pulling on an extra pair of shoes Alec had when the first wave of troops arrived. She felt the sting of a bullet then nothing.

Alec hissed at the circle of agents that encircled him. White came into the room. "Well, well, well 494 we met again."

A group of soliders come out of his room dragging Max. He growled at the sight of his wounded Mate.

"A summer fling indeed." He tusks at the X5. "You should know better then that. But what can on expect from an animal?" He asked he turned and walked to the door pausing just outside of it.

"Take him alive. I need both of them." Then he was gone. Alec growled and threw himself into the fight of his life and his mates. But he was only destined to lose. They outmaneuvered him and that was when the shock of electricity hit him. He didn't remember anything after that.

TBC….

A/N: Okay so there is the first DA NC-17 please let me know how I did…Hopefully it was bearable….The song is Because you Loved me…By Celine Dion. Ummm I have another four chapters planned….after that who knows….Please Review….Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Not a dream.**

Max groaned as she slowly woke. Her senses completely throw off from her stressed body as she tried to get her bearings before opening her eyes. Her body tingled with left over shocks of being shot. She shivered as her mind finally snapped back into her body. The floor was unbelievably cold against her nearly naked form. She frowned. _I was dressed when I left. _She shivered again not wanting to know what they did to her while she was sleeping. She took a deep breath in and could taste and smell everything around her. She smelt blood it soaked into the air like fog rolling in to shore. She gasped as she recognized her own scent mixed into the deadly scent.

"Alec?" She asked timidly. "Are you there?"

"ummm…" Was his answer.

"Are you hurt?" She asked smelling his blood also in the air. She growled at the thought of someone touching her mate.

"Max?" He shook out.

"Yeah, it's me….Are you okay?" She asked frightened.

Alec heard her tone and was instantly worried. "I'm fine Maxie, what about you?"

"Sore but okay." She lied as she shifted and found her arms were chained together behind her back then chained and bolted to the floor. She bit back a scream which ended with a pain filled moan instead.

"They known what their doing. Can ya move?"

He struggled against his own. "No, I'm chained to the ceiling." She huffed. "Great. Just great."

"Are you sure your okay…I mean I can smell."

"Don't worry nothing we haven't dealt with before." Max licked her lips and moved again. "Alec I can't see anything."

She felt him looking at her. Then the growl was shuttering as it passed over her body and mind.

"Alec?" She asked.

"They blindfolded you Max,"She was worried when he didn't call her Maxie.

"What else." She asked.

"They've taken are clothes and Max…."

"Yeah."

"Don't move…we have a little snake friend." Max shivered.

"I hate snakes."

"I know….I'm trying….Just concentrate on my voice."

"Okay…"

"Dix have either of them answered and of the pages or calls." Mole questioned.

"No, neither Max or Alec are answering their phones."

"Maybe their busy." Biggs suggested. Cece slapped him.

"Doing what it's Saturday…Saturday is fella's day.?" Joshua asked. The two X5 shrugged.

"Who knows." Cece shrugged glaring at Biggs the whole time.

"We need to let them know about the military movement in the area." Mole stated. "Any volunteers to go get them?" Cece nodded then slapped Biggs upside the head again.

He sighed. "We do." Cece got up gathering her jacket as she went. Biggs rubbed the back of his head. "Now I know what Alec feels like." Mole just laughed.

"You have no idea yet." Cece yelled back. "Now hurry your ass up."

"Max?"

"Alec…"

"How do you do it?" He asked as he tugged on his chain, while also trying to distract her. His eyes unlike Max's, who's was blindfolded; was taking in the room. Carefully watching the door and the snake was taking more of his strength then he wanted it to…but then again he was dangling two feet off the air naked after a large fight so he thought he was doing pretty good. He took a deep breath looking down at the tied and bound Max. He felt like he was so hopeless. There was his Mate and he couldn't do anything. The snake inched around the room going closer and closer to Max.

"Do what?" She asked truly confused. Alec noticed that she was still tense and hissed in frustration, as his seventh attempt to free himself failed. The snake paused and its tongue forked out over its fangs.

"Make your self so disconnected." He watched her bit her lip. Then the snake turned towards her. Tired as he was he reached up again trying to climb up his chain to unlatch himself.

"Why do you ask?" She asked. _She looks nervous_. Alec thought. _I would be too if I was naked on the floor with a snake crawling around me._ He reached another hand over the one he just climbed.

He sighed in frustration at how slow this was. "I've never been able to do it. My one and only solo mission was horrible…I developed I guess what you would call them feelings for my target. Then you come into my life. And….." He trails off as she stopped moving and relaxed against the cold floor. The snake was now at her foot.

"It takes time." She quickly replied hoping he would change the direction of the conversation.

"How, I mean…" He looked up at his hands then back at the snake. It crawled onto her left ankle and he watched her struggle against screaming.

Max took a deep breath calming herself. _Good girl. _Alec thought as he moved another arm length up the chain. "I wasn't always like this." She said moving around to try and shake the snake loose. Alec couldn't help but be surprised at her statement and froze his arms straining.

"But by the way others act around you-" He stated as he rolled his neck and moved again, the snake now crawling over her upper leg. She hissed as it stopped moving.

"Alec?" _She's_ _so scared. _He thought.

"I'm right here Maxie, just deep breath and continue with what your were saying. Act like everything is normal." She nodded and took a few calming breaths.

"You would be amazed what a few days of totally bitchness and hate to people can do for your reputation." Alec nodded then realized that she couldn't see him.

"I guess….but why when you can have people that want to be with you choice to be in the dark."

"It's safer. Last time I let people in I lost them." She bit back a sob. "Ben, Zack, Tinga, everyone that I really cared about are hurt." She turned her head up towards him. "Now I'm afraid that I'll lose you." She failed to bit back the sobs that now racked her body. Alec growled at himself and letting the conversation get this far, he hadn't meant to upset her. He pulled on his restraints again fighting against time.

"MAX, DON"T MOVE!" He screamed as the snake moved to strike the moving body under it. She froze, her mouth dropping open in surprise and fright.

"Oh GOD." She sobbed. Her face turned to him. "I'm so sorry Alec."

"Max, please don't cry. You're going to be fine, safe and far, far away from here soon…I promise….I'm almost there."

"No." She gasped for breath. "You're bleeding and it's all my fault. It can only go down hill from here." He fought to break free as her body shook again. She was lost in her own little world forgetting about the snake just thinking about the pain he had brought up with getting her to talk. The snake dove forward sinking it's fangs into her upper thigh. They both froze, then she let out the worst scream that Alec had ever heard.

Alec was the first to recover and began to fight his bonds. Having fallen again he was only trying to break free, but too lost in fear for Max's safety he wasn't being reasonable. He began to swing back and forth. He gasped as he lost sight of her then calmed down as she came back into sight. He sobbed as he watched her fight to regain her breath. "Alec….oh god….I can't breathe."

"Max breath…OH GOD…MAX!NOOOOOO!" All he heard was her desperate attempt to breath.

Biggs looked over at the door. "Were they going out today?"

"No why?" Cece asked looking up from her cell phone. She gasped taking in the broken door. "Oh no…" They ran forward smashing into the already broken door, gasping as they took in the smashed apartment.

"This is not good." Biggs hissed.

"Understatement of the year." Cece said as she dialing T.C.

"Mole?"

"…"

"Yeah, we have a problem. Get Dix to call up all hover drones that covered Alec's apartment in the last 48 hours. We'll be back in T.C in 10." With that she hung up and the two began to search the broken room for any clues to help their leaders.

TBC…

**A/N:I am SO sorry that it's been so long for an update I got sidetracked with my other story and life… I hope that this chapter made up for it…Plus I should have another one within a few days….Only a few more chapters to go and I haven't even had White come in yet….GOD….Again I am sorry and thank you all for the reviews so far they're what keep me writing…. :-) Please let me know what you think and where I should take this….**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Sleeping Series:_

_Alec was the first to recover and began to fight his bonds. Having fallen again he was only trying to break free, but too lost in fear for Max's safety he wasn't being reasonable. He began to swing back and forth. He gasped as he lost sight of her then calmed down as she came back into sight. He sobbed as he watched her fight to regain her breath. "Alec….oh god….I can't breathe."_

"_Max breath…OH GOD…MAX!NOOOOOO!" All he heard was her desperate attempt to breath._

_Biggs looked over at the door. "Were they going out today?"_

"_No why?" Cece asked looking up from her cell phone. She gasped taking in the broken door. "Oh no…" They ran forward smashing into the already broken door, gasping as they took in the smashed apartment. _

"_This is not good." Biggs hissed._

"_Understatement of the year."_ _Cece said as she dialing T.C._

"_Mole?"_

"…"

"_Yeah, we have a problem. Get Dix to call up all hover drones that covered Alec's apartment in the last 48 hours. We'll be back in T.C in 10." With that she hung up and the two began to search the broken room for any clues to help their leaders._

**A/N: I am so angry at myself! I mean I had a perfect chapter. I loved it and my power went out and I lost it ALL! Now I am putting up with the second best...Try and enjoy it...**

Thanks to Infie for the beta work.

**Chapter Nine**

Max locked eyes with Alec, her fear laced eyes speaking volumes to the alpha male. He fought against his bonds.

"Alec..."She whispered. Her eyes rolled up and her shaking stopped. She relaxed against the cold stone, her naked body going slack against her restraints. Her head slumped to one side and her face loosened.

"NO!" was the horrible cry that tore from Alec's rough and sore throat. "MAX!" He sobbed, thrusting his upper body forward as he screamed. He continued to fight against his restraints.

His right arm snapped free. The chain hung off his wrist as he sagged against his left side. It rocked back and forth hitting Max's unmoving form. His eyes widened at the lack of response from her. The left chain broke. He collapsed onto his knees and rested his head on the cement floor. His shoulders shook as his grief overtook him. He looked across the floor at Max's motionless body. He felt his anger begin to grow taking over his sense of loss.

"You're going to pay, White!" He cursed as he stood up and walked over to the stray clothes in the corner. Grabbing a pair of dirty torn pants he tugged them on and slowly looked up at the door. He growled and began his walk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Biggs sighed as he and Ce-ce began the job of painfully searching the apartment. He rolled his neck for the fifth time in ten minutes. Ce-Ce closed her eyes in frustration.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just can't get rid of the sense that I shouldn't be in here."

Ce-Ce rolled her eyes. "Go figure. Only males would fail to notice the largest hint given to them."

"What?" he asked confused. "Max and Alec mated, can't you sense it...Smell it." She growled. He smelled the air, tipping his head and finally picking up the scent.

"Ohhh." he hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She looked over across the room at the bathroom. "Did we look in the bathroom?"

Biggs shook his head. "No, we didn't. I'll go now." He slowly walked over, scanning the floor. He stopped inside the bathroom door.

"I think I might have just found our clue."

Ce-Ce walked over. "What makes you say tha-" she paused, "Ohh."

The floor was covered in glass and bullet casings. There were a number of different styles and types.

"Think we should go back to T.C and hope they have something by now?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Ce-Ce replied as they rushed to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, I was just about to call you guys," Dix said as he looked up from his computer to see the transgenic couple walk back into HQ.

"Well, don't I feel special?"

The computer specialist smiled at Biggs. "Well, I did find something interesting about the sector stops last night."

Ce-Ce looked up from the information she was reading over. "Oh yeah...anything you would like to share?" she asked.

"Well, after the two of you left, I gave Logan a call. He helped me look into it," Biggs nodded and moved to sit down in the chair. "Well?" he prompted.

"It seems that at 3:00am earlier this morning there was a convoy of military trucks into Sector 5."

"That's Alec's sector."

Mole walked in. "Well don't you get a gold star. Like we would want to tell you about some random act of military movement." Ce-Ce stuck her tongue out at him. Mole grinned and raised his eye ridge.

"Don't you wish." Ce-Ce muttered as she walked over to the computer. "So, when did they leave?"

"Around 3:15am. They headed straight out of town."

The two nodded. "Are there any type of facilities out there?"

Dix grinned. "Yep, one," he pulled a piece of paper from beside his arm and handed it to her, "it's an old mill just a mile from the outside Seattle border."

Ce-Ce grinned. "Perfect."

Biggs smiled and let out a war cry. "Who feels like a show down!" He screamed, his question echoed by a number of cries through out Headquarters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec looked down the hall. He growled as he spotted a number of guards. Sighing he looked up and grinned. There was a grill above him. He cocked his head and sniffed the air. He spun around and captured the soldier's throat - The soldier who had been trying to sneak up behind him. He growled then calmly snapped his neck letting him drop to the floor.

"Not...White..."He tensed and jumped up into the air ducts. He quickly began to follow the scent that haunted him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Biggs looked around the small command center.

"Well people. We are here to save our leaders. I can only tell you that we think that they are in there." He watched them nod at him.

He smiled. Manticore might have trained them as soldiers, but Max and Alec have made them into humans. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"You have your assignments, dismissed." He watched with pride as they ran across the open field. Biggs turned and looked at Ce-Ce.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, looking over at the building with worry, "what if..."

He brushed his finger over his mouth. "Shhh, everything will be okay. Max and Alec will both be safe."

Ce-Ce nodded. "I can only hope so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Fe'en'stol"

White placed his phone down on the receiver. He closed his eyes and sighed. _That took care of one item off his list._ He looked up as the grate fell from his ceiling. He grinned.

"452, you're getting slow in your old age." His frown fell as 494 dropped to the floor, growling.

"White Dead." He snarled then launched himself at White.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

494 stood face to face with his mates killer and all he could think about was how much he missed her. He ached for her and even death couldn't change that.

"You are going to pay for what you did." He told the other man as he walked forward his hands shaking in unexpressed rage. He knew that he would never be able to be the same after this night but he didn't want to be. To be the same would mean that he was with Max and that would never be happening again because of this he wasn't willing to change anything that he was about to do.

"Now, Now 494 you might want to be careful with what you say you are going to do." The familiar simply informed him as he picked the phone up dialing a speed-dial number he paused waiting for someone on the other line to pick up. A feral grin spread across 494s face.

"They won't be answering." He replied calmly as he walked closer and closer to the man on the other side of the room. He was only a few feet away he was going to make this last all night if he could. This man was going to pay in the worse way possible.

Max bit back a moan as she rolled onto her side. She looked around the room and she couldn't sense Alec. A moment of terror flooded over her and she felt her body tighten up in pain at the thought of having lost him after finally finding him. She didn't want to chance it yet she pushed herself to her knees she felt poison from the bite flooding threw her system and she knew that without help she wouldn't have a lot of time left and she had to get up and start moving before it was to late.

She had to save Alec's soul if not his body. One way or another she would save him in body or soul, she could only hope that it was both and she didn't lose the other half.

494 grinned as he stood over the man that once held a special place in his nightmares before this day he had tormented him while he was awake or asleep. Neither state mattered as he was always just a few moments away always twisting the best dreams into the worse states of nightmares that existed. Now, he lay before him a bloody and broken.

The man they had once called White was now nothing but a pathetic shell of what he was. 494 reached down pulling him up by his shirt tails.

"I once was afraid of you." He whispered into his ear. "But then you did something that set me free. You did the one thing backfired on you. You killed her. And now you will pay for it." Wrapping his arms around the man he grinned ferociously as he twisted. A loud snap filled the room and Alec dropped the lifeless body of his once greatest enemy at his feet.

"I hope it was worth it for you. It was for me." He simply stated to the corpse at his feet.

Max had never felt so weak. She had made it two steps before collapsing onto the floor. Gasping for breath she fought against the urge to cry but it over came her as the tears burst threw her shield and began to pour over her checks. She lost and in doing so she lost Alec and everything that really mattered to her. Rolling onto her back she sighed her breathing slowing. She closed her eyes. She would just rest for a moment and then she would get up again and try again. Maybe in a few moments she will have enough strength to get into the hall. That would help. Yes, she would just take a short nap.

The teams were waiting for the right moment to strike they had to be careful or nothing would go as planned. So they waited, and waited. Their leaders were inside that building but all they could do was sit and wait until the order was given. After all they were soldiers.

494 could smell her before he saw her. She had a distinct smell, something that reminded him of freshly cut wood and honey. It was a smell that was just her; he had never met someone that had smelt like that other then her. He loved that smell; it made him ache that he might never smell that again after this day.

Walking into the room that held her body like a coffin. He wanted to scream but had to fight against the urge he knew what would happen and right now he just wanted to get her body out of here. He knew just were she would want to be lied to rest.

Biggs knew that he was in over his head the moment that Alec came out the door of the building carrying a limp and motionless body, of their leader. Max was lifeless in his arms and there was nothing in the world that Biggs could say or do to help matters at this moment. He watched as the alpha male walked closer. He knew that he was almost all lost and all that was going threw his head at this moment was how he could have moved a little faster, been a little stronger. He was reliving the worst moment in his life over and over again and there was nothing that he could do other then stand beside him and help him threw it.

"Oh, my god." Ce-ce Whispered as she slide beside Biggs. "How is that possible?" She asked looking over at the doomed lovers.

"What do you mean?" he snarled at her. "People die everyday." He stated as his eyes meet Alec pain filled ones.

"She's not dead. Not yet." Ce-ce informed him as she watched them closely. "But, Biggs she's close. We have to help her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleeping Series 11**

494 growled as he pulled his mate closer. There were few things that he treasured in his life, and Max was the first and foremost on that list. He watched as the small group of combat-dressed transgenics formed a loose circle around them. He sniffed the air. Some of the smells were familiar but most of them he couldn't place. He growled in warning and hugged the limp body of his fallen mate. She was gone from him but he would die before he let anyone else touch her. He would find a place for her body to rest. Somewhere that she would like: a high place.

Two people took a step closer to him and his eyes narrowed. They were talking to him but he wasn't paying attention to them. His mind was wondering where would be a good place to bury her that others couldn't find her. She had to be safe. Even with White dead there were still threats and he wanted her body to be safe.

He felt a wave of the sorrow that he had been pushing down from the beginning and he fought it off. Now, surrounded by a number of his fellows was not the time to feel. That was for later when he was alone.

The male scent that he remembered took another step and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot up to meet those of the other.

"Mine," he hissed in warning at the thought that he wanted to take her.

"Yes, she's yours… but Alec, she's still alive. We have to get her help." The other pleaded with him as he motioned for him to give her body over.

"No," he shook his head, fighting the conflicting emotions that were pouring into his soul. "White killed her, she's dead and gone. I have to-" He was cut off as a hand slapped his cheek. 494 looked up, baring his teeth at the woman that hit him.

"ALEC!" She screamed at him, stepping out from behind her mate. "Let her go, we can help her but only if you let us!" she pleaded as she scanned him. He shook his head, lost in the memories of the night. All his fights blended together as his adrenaline rush began to subside.

"Mine," he informed them again. He took in the growing crowd. "She's safe with me." He noticed tears in some of the females' eyes but blocked them out, pushing away the thought that he might be wrong. Suddenly the couple that had approached him attacked. He let out a cry of anger as his mate was pulled away from him by the female. He roared as the male slammed into him. They hit the ground and bounced on the wet grass.

"KILL YOU!" he screamed as he watched a number of females rush toward the fallen leader to help get her up and into an approaching van. He screamed in rage as he pulled his leg up under him and pushed the male body on top of him backwards.

"ALEC, please it's for the best!" Biggs warned as he watched his best friend and brother transform into an animal before his eyes. Biggs knew firsthand what losing a mate could do to a person and at times he hated Manticore for giving them these feelings. This was something that normal people didn't have to worry about; the fear that your own genetics would tear themselves apart over a person. Knowing that there was only one thing left to do; Biggs screamed a challenge at his friend for Alpha and glared at the other man. He knew that this would lead to a possible death on one side but he needed to help Max and this was the only way to keep the others safe enough to let them do their work.

The males that were still about formed a tight circle around the two as Alec turned to face his second in command. There was no flicker of recognition behind his eyes, only an animalistic need to fight for what was his. Biggs took a deep breath and settled himself in for what could be the battle of his life.

* * *

Cece looked over at the onsite medic as she worked on Max. There were tubes and equipment moving faster than the human eye could follow, but thankfully Cece wasn't human.

"How is she doing?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands as she looked at the leader of Terminal city lying silently on the bed in front of her. The brown haired leader had been so full of life just a few days earlier that it was hard to believe that this was the same woman.

"It's hard to say. I don't have the right facilities here to treat her. She got a high dose of poison that is attacking her feline DNA. It seems that it was targeted specifically at her. Whoever did this really hated her and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be coming back."

Cece nodded, biting her lip and worried that they hadn't gotten her from Alec fast enough. There was a difference between dying and dying because of a mate. Cece doubted that Alec could survive the news that Max had died because of him. The van hit a bump and Cece threw herself over the prone body in front of her to make sure it stayed stationary.

"ETA on TC?" She asked the driver as she pushed herself up and off of Max's cold frame.

"Ten minutes ma'am," replied the driver as he looked over his shoulder into the back of the van. "Is she going to make it?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Hope and pray." The medic replied as she injected her with another vial of clear liquid.

* * *

494 knew everything there was to know about fighting and he knew that 510 wasn't his equal. He understood that this was a ploy to distract him, but if he didn't fight him he would forfeit all rights he had. This could not be allowed, so here he stood ready to fight a fellow solider.

"You should give up now," he informed his opponent as he rolled his neck. He wanted to finish this and move on to his mate. He wanted to find her and spend time with her while he could. Then the rites would begin. It was his right as mate and this man and his mate had taken this from him. For that fact alone he was angry. He growled, getting ready to attack. He snarled as he crouched lower to the ground and began to circle the challenger.

His upper lip pulled back as he growled. Without warning he pounced. His upper body slammed into the other man. They tumbled to the ground, rolling end over end and fighting to gain the upper hand. 494 slammed his body down on top of the larger man as they came to a stop, pinning his lower body with his legs. He levered over his friend, his hands gripping the other man's neck.

"She's mine! This title is mine. Do you still challenge me?" He asked. His grip was so tight that 510's face was already turning blue. His opponent's eyes opened. He lowered his head as much as 494's hand would allow in submission.

"Good," he growled as he let go. He pushed the heavily breathing man away from him. "Does anyone else challenge me?" he screamed into the crowd of gathered men. They all bowed to him. 494 grinned then let his animal side show itself again. He sniffed the air, smelling Max. He growled in pleasure and took off after the scent. Soon he would be with his mate and everything would be back on track.

* * *

The medical centre was the center of attention as the on-call medics worked on Max. Cece and another female were hooked up to tubes feeding fresh blood into her system as the others worked around her. A sense of urgency flooded the area.

"I need help here!" called a petite female that was working on Max's side. She was applying pressure to her side where the snake had attacked her. "Her blood is thinning!" she cried as she pulled a swath of cloth off the table and placed it over the wound. It slowly but surely became saturated with blood as they worked on her frantically.

"She's hooked up!" Someone called. Cece looked around before her eyes fluttered closed. The amount of blood she had been giving was finally getting to her. She listened as Max's temperature and blood pressure was listed and the sound of her weakened heart beat filled the room.

"We're losing her!" A male voice called out. Cece groaned as the first sign of her incoming headache washed over her. She pulled the needle from her arm, motioning for someone else to take her seat. She then stumbled over to the bed and grabbed on to the side.

"What can I do?" she demanded.

"You can get out of the way," snorted a nurse. Grabbing her by the arm she was pulled out of the way and placed on a cot. "Just rest. Right now you can't help anyone."

Cece nodded in agreement. Her eyes closed as she felt the world around her drift in and out of focus. The only sound that was warming was the constant beeping of the machine attached to Max's heart, then without warning it was gone also.

* * *

494 crouched down as he came to the corner. He was nearing Terminal city and his mate's scent was only getting stronger. He growled at the smell of other females mixed among hers but it was nothing he could fix now. Jumping down off the three story building he was on, he landed on his hands and feet. He simply stood up as he brushed himself off and moved forward blending into the crowd around him. Walking closer and closer to the gates that surrounded TC he sniffed the air again.

Her scent had changed. It was hard to describe but there was something else underlying her natural scent. It was unpleasant and he hissed at the mixture. This was a smell that he disliked, it reminded him of the hospital at Manticore, and it was death.

Licking his lips, he looked around as he started to run towards the high standing gates. Having gathered the momentum he needed, he let his legs take over as they tightened then he felt himself flying through the air. He grunted as he landed, still at a dead run. He could hear people on the other side of the gates talking but he blocked them out. He ran faster than he ever thought possible to the medical center where he knew Max was.

He looked up at the only freestanding building left in all of terminal city. For this fact alone it had become the medical centre. Stopping for only a moment he closed his eyes, as he took another breath. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He could hear them working on his mate, before anything else.

Pushing through the door, he took in the scene in front of him. There was mass chaos; people were running around the room, garbage littered the floor, people screamed over top of one another. 494 growled. He felt someone's hand grabbing his shoulder and turned around to face Joshua.

"Medium fella, have to stay back," the taller man told him.

"Mine,"494 tried to break free. The need to touch his mate, to get these other people away from him was overpowering. He twisted, snarling at Joshua. But the larger and stronger man held fast, wrapping him in a bear hug. This caught the attention of a few of the medicos and they began to search for something to do to help.

"Please Medium Fella, Joshua doesn't want to hurt you," the big man pleaded as he resorted to picking him entirely off of the floor. The only reply he received was a deep growl from the man he held. Joshua was still holding him still as a nurse walked over with a needle in his hand.

"Sorry Alec, but it's for your own good," 494 watched in anger as the needle sank into his arm, the liquid inside seeping into his skin. He felt it instantly. He sagged in the dog-man's arms, his limbs useless while his brain still raced a mile a minute.

He listened to the beating of his Mate's heart. He wanted to fight his way to her but could do nothing as the medicine worked through his system. Joshua placed him on a cot leaning against the wall where he could still see everything that was happening in the room.

At that moment silence filled the room, Max's heart stopped. Through it, 494 grasped the side of the bed, his throat muscles working over time as he screamed one simple word.

"MAX!" He screamed until his throat was raw. Then there was only darkness.

To be Concluded...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Now**_

It had been two months since the death and they still mourned it as if it had happened just yesterday. Flags were at half mass, and the transgenics were finally coming together to mend the hole left by their once powerful leader.

Joshua looked over the city as the sun set, he could hear someone coming up behind him and he sniffed the air, letting himself relax at the oh-so familiar and welcome smell. The other figure limped up to stand beside him. Together the wounded pair looked over the city that had grown so much since the death.

_**Two months earlier**_

Alec awoke slowly trying to shake himself free of the hold that the drugs still had on him. His body told him that only a few hours had passed but, to him it felt like years. He shook his head and rolled over and out of the hospital bed that he currently found himself on.

His earlier rage was gone, at the moment, his body too tired and worn out to have the abuse continue further. He looked around and found that he was in the same room that they had been working on Max. She was there in the middle of the room, pale but breathing. The machines they had hooked her up onto were filling her lungs, causing her body to move in the small motion that most people took for granted.

He bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek as he took a few steps closer. He grabbed the doctors' notes and quickly read over them. A few statements stood out:

_Needs transfusion…not enough blood on stock…used all possibleX-series…internal bleeding was found too late…only a matter of time…_

It only took Alec a few moments to realize what he was going to do, he make quick work of finding the needed supplies and was soon hooked up to his mate, he sat down beside her as the transfusion began. He was tired and he knew he needed rest. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later, Maxie," he whispered, as he let his head fall onto the bed beside her as he fell into a deep sleep. Their hands curling together, as his blood filled her body.

* * *

Max was surprised; to say the least when she found herself on the bed in the medic bay. She was even more surprised to be alive, She tried to open her mouth but found it was taped shut. She closed her eyes and let out a small scream. Her voice and breathing abilities, being blocked by the tube that was currently doing that job for her. She let go of the cold hand she was holding and brought both of them up and pulled the tape free, then making sure everything was fine, she exhaled, coughing, she spat the unwanted tube out and looked around as best as she could.

She shivered and let her arms fall back onto the bed, her hand curling into the other hand. Her head fell to one side; she smiled as Alec's head came into view. With what little strength she had left, she stroked his hair with her free hand. After a moment of this and no movement, she frowned, then her eyes widening with understanding as the tubes came into view.

Alec's blue tinted hand resting against her bronzed skin, her mouth dropped open and she screamed.

She was still screaming when the doctors and nurses came running moments later.

_**Now**_

"I miss him," she whispered to Joshua. "It's like a gaping hole in my chest." She pulled the jacket that still smelt of him, closer to her. "I wake up in the middle of the night and I could swear that I hear him watching TV in the other room, but when I go and see what is keeping him and then it all comes rushing back and-" her throat tightened on the ending and she broke down crying pulling the jacket closer, inhaling the scent as she buried her head into Joshua's chest.

He pulled her close and laid his head on the top of hers. They stood like this for longer than Max would ever admit to, as she cried her grief of losing her mate into her friends arms. There was never going to be someone to replace Alec but she knew that she wasn't the only one suffering and she had needed to move on. The others couldn't do anything if the other leader of the transgenics was too lost to do anything.

Slowly and surely, she collected herself and pulled back, wiping her eyes with her hands, careful to make sure his jacket stayed teat stain free. Joshua grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better, little fella?" She smiled, nodding as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's get back to work." She whispered as she pulled herself free and moved towards the exit. She had a lot of work to do, and she knew that Alec would be nothing but proud.

The End

A/N: wow…It's finally finished! 7 Chapter longer than I thought it would be but it's finally finished! Started in March of 2005, I have finally finished this monster (my personal nickname for this story) It has suffered threw muses withdrawn, an unplanned plot twist, the crash of NWP and many happy reviews. I thank everyone that ever read or reviewed the story. It was my second DA story I ever wrote and has finally been finished. I hope that with the ending of this story I open a new story of my life with my writing.

I have had fun with everything and I hope that you enjoyed the ride. A special thanks goes out to all of those that reviewed:

P3karen

Angelofdarkness78---kisses sweetie…you were a driving force!

Dark Angel Fan Forever

Pand

Sarah

Nobody's Perfect

Tory Shan

a reader

Stef---that you for all the kind and gentle words

Valeria---for pushing me as much as you did!

Jasw---oh for being there and for the reviews and the artwork…you are everything a writer dreams for. Thank you for sticking with me it means the world!

Sonu-For all the help!

Ellie

Skippypeanut05

RO

Alecswife

Way2hott4u

Pepper2bb

Also a huge hug for all of you that pushed me to get where I got, with this story. I don't think it would have been finished if you wouldn't have told me to just keep writing weither you meant this one or not…

Infie

Val

Shay

Sonu

Jasw

Thank you all, it has been a great ride and I will miss it!


End file.
